


Summer

by SecondSilk



Series: Present, Past, Future [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

It was over by the middle of summer, and James was still too confused by the emotional revelations of the last few months to formulate a reaction to the current situation. He wandered through the dimly lit hospital corridors without the usual thought that there was something he had to do. The sense of free listlessness was intoxicating.

He found his way to diagnostics, or rather to Greg, who was alone in his office in the fading light. His eyes were closed, his legs stretched out, and his hands were twirling his cane. James was going to fall into the seat beside him, and maybe score a dinner invite.

But Greg had heard him coming, and pushed himself to his feet. James wasn't quite ready for that serious and speculative look to be levelled at him. But when Greg said, "Jimmy," James could not help but meet his eyes. Greg didn't look serious or speculative, or suspicious, or anything else that started with 's'.

Greg looked amused and slightly calculating. James recognised the Greg from their first meeting. But this time he didn't know what to do with his hands. Greg, of course, was not hesitant; he knew exactly what was happening.

"I'm not letting you get married again, James," he said, his tone careful.

"Thank you," James said.

He would have made some nervous joke, then, but Greg reached for him again, and he stepped forward instead.

There were lips pressed to his lips, this time. And this time he could deepen the kiss. He could taste Greg's tongue against his lips, he could feel Greg's hands against the back of his neck, and he knew that it had started, whatever it was.


End file.
